This invention relates generally to a system for evaluating the performance of a combustor power plant and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting the onset of combustor hardware damage and to power plants incorporating such methods and systems.
The profitable operation of combined-cycle power plants is a difficult and complex problem to evaluate and optimize. The performance of modern combined-cycle power plants is strongly influenced by various factors including environmental factors (e.g., ambient temperature and pressure) and operational factors (e.g., power production levels and cogeneration steam load requirements).
In some cases, issues develop with respect to particular combustor cans in a power plant that result in undesirable operating conditions or even damage to gas turbine combustion systems. For example, particular cans can have mechanical problems relating to fuel nozzles, liners, transient pieces, transient piece sides, radial seals, or impingement sleeves. These problems can lead to damage, inefficiencies, or blow outs due to combustion hardware damage.